Star Wars: Life Before the Clone Wars- Episode 2
by Bubba10211
Summary: Austin Cane and his Master Shaak Ti are sent on a mission to the Chiss Acendency. See what unfolds in the episode of Star Wars: Life Before the Clone Wars! Please leave a review!


Episode 2: The Chiss

Sharb- Chiss Ascendancy

"Is this the right place master?" asks Austin. "Yes, this is where the chiss leader wanted to meet us." says Shaak Ti. "Why do they want to meet us on this barren wasteland?" "They said so enemy spies won't know they are allying with the republic" "Oh ok master." Austin moans. The ship lands and the chiss leader Baron is waiting for them. "Greetings master jedi, welcome to Sharb." says Baron. "Greetings Lord Baron. I am Jedi master Shaak Ti and this is my apprentice Austin Cane." "Please to meet you Lord Baron." Austin says bowing. "Hello boy" Lord Baron says sarcastically. "Now master jedi come we have much to talk about." "As you wish Lord Baron" Shaak Ti says. *They walk into an outpost perched over a valley* As they sit down Austin notices Lord Baron is glaring at him. "I dont like this guy." Austin thinks to himself. "So master jedi the republic finally decided to listen to our plea for help." Lord Baron says. "Yes Lord Baron. The reason the republic didnt respond right away is because the chiss aren't apart of the republic." Shaak Ti says. "Yes, Yes i know but we are offering to join the republic if you help us with the civil war that is brewing." Baron explains. "That is why we are here Lord Baron." Shaak Ti says. "Why didn't the republic send more jedi or armed forces?" "Because the republic doesn't have a standing military. And we only have so many jedi we can spare." Shaak Ti explains. "So they send two jedi?! Can't they afford to send at least two more!" Lord Baron yells. "Just be lucky they sent any jedi." Austin says. "Why don't you run along boy, Let the adults talk." Lord Baron scowless. Austin gets up and leaves the room. "That guys a jerk." Austin thinks. As Austin is walking around the outpost he runs into a boy around his age in a military uniform. "Oh hello! You must be one of the jedi sent to help. I'm Craig, i'm a cadet." the boy says. "Hello im Austin Jedi padawan, nice to meet you." Austin says with a slight grin. He's glad he finally met a nice boy his age other than his best friend Jack. "Arent you young to be in the military?" Austin asks. "They are recruiting us younger because they expect a civil war to break out with the west chiss." Craig says. "Do they at least give you military training?" "Some but not a lot." Craig says. "Where are you headed to craig?" Austin asks. "Im headed out to my watch post, What about you?" "Im just wondering around i was kicked out of the meeting by Lord Baron." Austin explains. "WHy did lord baron kick you out you must have done something bad." "I didnt do anything wrong he just doesnt like me hes a jacka….." Austin doesn't finish his sentence because right at that moment Lord Baron and his master walk out of the room. "Come along Austin we are heading back to our ship" Shaak Ti says. "Yes master. Goodbye Craig hopefully i get to see you again. May the force be with you." Austin says as he walks away. "I hope to see you again too Austin. Bye!" The jedi and Lord baron walk back to the ship. "Thank you for coming Master Shaak Ti." "It was my pleasure Lord Baron. Shaak Ti says. As Austin is standing there waiting for his master to get done talking he notices a figure moving in the distance on a ridge. He notices the figure is carrying some sort of weapon…. A sniper rifle and its pointed at Lord Baron! Austin instantly pulls out his lightsaber and deflects the blaster bullet coming right for Lord Baron. The blaster bullet is sent straight back at the sniper and hits him straight on in the head. Lord Baron has a shocked look on his face. Then he stands straight up wipes some dirt off his clothes and walks away saying "Good day jedi" in a mad tone. Austin was about to say somthing but his master stops him saying "Let is go." Austin nods and walks onto the ship. Shaak Ti watches as Lord Baron walks away and as the guards are scurrying around. "There is somthing not right about that man" Shaak Ti thinks to herself as she boards the star cruiser. When Shaak Ti gets to the cocpit she sits in the piolt seat and takes off without saying a word.

The End 


End file.
